Sans souffrance, comment connaître la joie?
by White Patronus
Summary: "Dean s'allongea sur le lit. Ca faisait presque un mois qu'il n'avait pas vu Castiel. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Castiel... Son ange, celui qui faisait battre son cœur mais qui ne sera jamais a lui." / OS/ SPOILERS SAISON 8/ Heavy Slash/ Destiel/


_**Blah blah de l'auteure**_**: Bonjour les gens! (ou bonsoir, il est 1 heure du mat quand j'écris ça alors bon, si vous aussi vous êtes des insomniaques accro à Tumblr, Tapez m'en cinq!). Bon, pour ceux qui suivent **_**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of These**_**, le 4ème chapitre est écrit mais j'attend de revenir de vacances pour le mettre en ligne. C'est d'ailleurs pour compenser que je met en ligne mon tout premier Lemon! Pas corrigé, certes (c'est dur de trouver une bêta à 1 heure du mat, croyez-moi). Je tiens aussi à préciser, j'ai changé récemment d'ordinateur et tout mes fichiers étaient sur mon ancien ordi dooonc j'ai du réécrire le 4ème chapitre de SDAMOT alors bon, voilà... Sinon, je souhaite à tout le monde un bel été! Et soyez un peu indulgent, c'est mon tout premier Lemon... Maaais je l'ai écrit avant d'avoir fini la 8ème saison de Supernatrual alors peut-être qu'il y a des choses qui ne collent absolument pas...**

_**Disclaimers**_**: Je ne possède rien à part un ordi et mes DVDs de Supernatural**

**(!) WARNING: COUPLE GAY EN ACTION ALORS, MES CHERS (AMIS?) HOMOPHOBES, VEUILLEZ PARTIR + PEUT CONTENIR DES SPOILERS S8 (!)**

Dean s'allongea sur le lit. Encore une journée de merde qui s'est achevé sans qu'il n'ait eut besoin de tuer trop de personnes. Sam était parti faire les courses, laissant son frère seul avec ses pensées. Ça faisait presque un mois que les anges étaient tombés et presque autant de temps que le blond n'avait pas vu Castiel. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Castiel... Son ange, celui qui faisait battre son cœur mais qui ne sera jamais a lui. Dean savait qu'il aurait du lui avouer ses sentiments avant que le brun perde sa grâce. Le blond avait remarqué ses sentiments qu'une fois son angelot parti. «C'est sur que c'est seulement quand on ne l'a plus qu'on remarque à quel point on l'aimait» pensa-t-il amèrement. Son ange était sûrement dans l'utérus d'une femme pieuse stérile. Jamais Dean ne pourra avouer ses sentiments à son crétin d'ange. Mais qu'elle idée avait-il eut de tomber amoureux d'une putain de créature céleste qui n'éprouve qu'amour infini pour son créateur? Le chasseur remarqua alors que des larmes étaient tombées sur ses joues. Dieu qu'il regrettait son silence envers ses sentiments. Mais il était trop tard. Il était toujours trop tard pour Dean, de toute façon. Il essuya rageusement ses larmes et par habitude, commença à prier Castiel en fermant les yeux toujours humides et rouges. Tandis qu'il prononçait sa prière, il se leva doucement du lit et se tint debout au milieu de la salle.

«-Cas... Je sais que tu n'es plu un ange. Tu es certainement mort aussi... Mais s'il te plaît, si tu m'entends, viens... Je n'en peux plus. Sam fait tout pour essayer de me remonter le moral mais il n'arrivera jamais à me faire sourire comme tu le faisais. Il n'arrivera jamais à faire accélérer mon cœur juste en m'effleurant. Il n'est pas toi et il ne le sera jamais. Alors, Cas... Pitié, reviens... Je... » Hésita-t-il sur la fin en avalant avec peine ses sanglots. « Je t'aime... Tu me manques, s'il te plaît, du plus profond de mon cœur, je te demande de revenir... J'avais peur de mes sentiments mais plus maintenant. Je sais que c'est trop tard mais qui peut me blâmer pour essayer, hein?» finit Dean en souriant piteusement. Il commençait vraiment a perdre l'esprit. Il essuya une nouvelle fois ses yeux et entendit la porte d'entrée du bunker se refermer. Réflexe acquis par son expérience de chasseur, il se retourna vivement, chargeant son arme d'une main et balançant le contenu de la bouteille d'eau bénite sur celui qui venait de fermer l'entrée de la cachette, de l'autre. Il écarquilla les yeux et sa bouche forma un O parfait sous le coup du choc. Remarquant cette dernière action, il la referma et balbutia, croyant toujours pas ce qu'il voyait.

«-Cas... Castiel?» dit Dean, certain que son esprit faisait encore des siennes.

Cela lui arrivait assez souvent ces temps-ci. Mais le blond essayait de noyer ça dans ses incalculable verres de whisky. Mais c'était la première fois qu'une de ses hallucinations était aussi précise. Même si Dean avait rêvé des centaines de fois de son ange, ayant mémorisé chaque parcelle de son visage, ce dernier commençait à s'estomper dans l'esprit continuellement alcoolisé du chasseur. Pourtant Castiel était la, devant lui, dans son éternel imperméable caramel recouvert de terre. Ses yeux avaient perdu une lueur céleste et une barbe de quelques jours recouvraient ses joues. Pourtant, même si son regard avait perdu un effet angélique, ils s'étaient éclairés en se posant sur Dean. Sa chemise était aussi sale que son manteau et son allure générale était plus que pathétique mais pourtant, le Winchester ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi beau.

«-Hello, Dean» le salua Castiel d'une voix encore plus rocailleuse et grave qu'à son habitude.

Pourtant, le ton que le brun prenait laissait entendre à Dean qu'il était soulagé de le voir. Le blond sentit les larmes remonter dans ses yeux et s'approcha de son ami emplumé. Et à la surprise de ce dernier, le chasseur lui envoya un coup du droit dans la mâchoire.

«- UN MOIS! UN PUTAIN DE MOIS ENTIER VOIRE PLUS! BORDEL CAS, QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUTAIS? JE TE CHERCHAIS PARTOUT! JE TE PRIAIS TOUT LE TEMPS! ET TOI TU TE POINTES COMME UNE FLEUR EN ME DISANT «HELLO, DEAN», MAIS CAS! TU CROIS QUE J'AI VÉCU COMMENT ÇA? D'ABORD, TU RENTRES DANS MA VIE, TU DEVIENS MON MEILLEUR AMI, TU ME TRAHIS, JE TE PARDONNE ET TU ME LÂCHES ENCORE EN ESPÉRANT QUE J'ACCEPTE TES EXCUSES À CHAQUE FOIS! POURQUOI TU FAIS UN PAS VERS MOI POUR EN RECULER DE DEUX QUELQUES JOURS APRÈS? ET TU SAIS POURQUOI JE PASSE L'ÉPONGE À CHAQUE FOIS? PARCE QUE JE T'AIME ET ÇA ME TUE DE TE FAIRE LA GUEULE! JE TE PARDONNE À CHAQUE FOIS MAIS, CAS, UN JOUR, JE N'Y ARRIVERAIS PLUS!» hurla Dean, des sillons humides coulants sur ses joues mal rasées. Une fois son monologue terminé, il respira un bon coup. Castiel en profita pour répondre calmement.

«-Dean... J'ai chu, comme tout mes anciens frères et sœurs, c'est pourquoi je n'entendais plus tes prières, que je venais pas quand tu avais besoin de moi. Sinon crois-moi, je serais venu à la seconde. J'ai passé ce mois à essayer de m'habituer à ma nouvelle condition et à vous chercher, toi et ton frère. Mais si tu le prends comme ça, je m'en vais. Saches que je ne voulais pas intervenir dans ta vie. Mais même sous la torture, je ne dirais jamais que je regrette tout ce qu'on a vécu. Je ne m'y connais pas en sentiments humains mais ceux que je ressens pour toi sont plus que de la simple amitié ou du respect. Et ça, je l'ai remarqué déjà en étant un ange du Seigneur. Sauf que je me taisais. Honteux de me sentir comme ça à ton égard et ayant peur de ta réaction si je te le disais, toi, avec lequel je voyais défiler un nombres incalculables de femelles. Si je t'avouais que moi, ange mâle et maintenant homme à part entière, était purement et simplement amoureux de toi, tu m'aurais sûrement rembarrer. Alors oui, Dean, tes sentiments sont réciproques. Et je suis désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps à le remarquer.» finit l'ex ange en osant enfin affronter le regard émeraude du blond.

Ce dernier remarqua enfin qu'il avait retenu son souffle trop longtemps et que ses poumons menaçaient d'exploser à tout instants. Il se posa néanmoins toujours une question.

«-Mais, Cas... Si tu as chu, pourquoi es-tu toujours dans le corps de Jimmy Novak?» dit-il enfin, ne parvenant toujours pas à enregistrer ce que le brun lui avait dit.

«-Son âme est au Paradis depuis longtemps donc j'ai pu le garder.» répondit-il, neutre.

C'est à ce moment pile que l'information sauta aux yeux de Dean. Castiel l'aimait aussi. Et il n'avait plu à se préoccuper de sa grâce et de ses autres conneries célestes. Il n'était plus un guerrier de Dieu. Sauf aux yeux de Dean. Le brun restait un ange. Son ange. Après s'être dit ça, il se jeta sur les lèvres de l'ex-ange. Si cela était un rêve alors autant en profiter jusqu'au bout. Leur baiser était désespéré et avait un goût salé. Les larmes que Dean avait tenter de ravaler avaient décidé de couler tels des torrents sur les joues du chasseur. Et à la plus grande surprise de ce denier, Castiel lui rendit son baiser, fermant ses yeux bleus. Le blond voulait faire passer toute sa peine, sa frustration, sa rancœur et son amour en scellant leur lèvres. Leur bouches se mouvaient doucement l'une sur l'autre, il n'y avait nullement besoin d'approfondir cet échange, pour l'instant, Dean avait juste besoin de Castiel. Juste de lui. Après quelques secondes, le blond s'écarta enfin, le souffle court et posa son front sur celui de son ange. Fermant toujours les yeux, il passa ses bras autour de la taille du brun qui, par réflexe, entoura la nuque du chasseur des siens.

«-Cas... Ne me fais plus jamais ça, tu entends, je ne pourrais plus supporter de te perde encore et encore.» murmura le Winchester, les larmes tombant toujours de ses yeux.

Le prénommé Cas ouvrit alors les yeux et lorsqu'il vit les yeux trempés et bouffis de son chasseur, il se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa les sillons de le liquide salé qui traçaient leurs routes sur les ponettes du blond. Puis, le brun chuchota à son oreille.

«-Je te le promet, Dean.» dit-il simplement.

Tandis que Castiel replaça son front sur celui du blond, celui-ci ouvrit alors ses yeux émeraudes et vit le regard de son ange briller. Sentant son souffle devenir court, il brisa la distance minime entre eux. Les deux hommes refermèrent leurs yeux à ce contact. Leur deuxième baiser était plus fiévreux et avait quitté toute trace de chasteté. Dean remarqua ce dernier point en sentant quelque chose d'humide qui chatouillait la frontière que représentait ses lèvres closes. Il comprit qu'il s'agissait de la langue de son ange et laissa passer pour qu'elle rejoigne sa consœur dans la bouche du blond. Il débuta alors un ballet endiablé qui ne s'arrêtait que lorsque que l'un des deux hommes n'avait plus assez d'oxygène. Castiel gémissait sous les caresses buccales de Dean. Ce dernier aussi avait du mal à résister mais lorsqu'il entendit le brun gémir, il n'en pouvait plus. Le blond quitta un instant les lèvres de son ami qu'on pouvait presque considérer comme un amant, pour couvrir la ligne de sa mâchoire de baisers. Le brun grogna d'abord de frustration quand le chasseur mît fin à leur baiser mais il haleta quand il sentit que Dean embrassait sa mâchoire. Le chasseur descendit et alors qu'il picora la peau fine de son cou, il enleva le manteau de Castiel et défit sa cravate bleue. Il déboutonna aussi la chemise du brun, lentement, rendant fou celui-ci qui la retira trop rapidement, faisant éclater les boutons restants. L'ancien ange était torse nu devant Dean qui recula pour admirer la vue qu'on lui offrait. Des abdos faisaient une apparition timide sur le torse pâle de Castiel, ses tétons durcis par le plaisir, étaient plus rose que ceux des femmes que le blond avait habitude de voir dans ses films pornographiques. Son ange était beau, ça, personne ne le nierait. Sur cette pensée, il se rapprocha de nouveau du brun et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Dean portait toujours son T-shirt et il le retira le plus rapidement possible, révélant son ses bras musclés et son tatouage qui le protégeait des démons. Le chasseur descendit alors ses lèvres, embrassant de nouveau la mâchoire de son amant, son cou, sa clavicule, léchant ses tétons et arrachant ainsi de forts gémissements à Castiel. Quittant le torse de ange, il s'agenouilla devant la bosse imposante qui tendait le pantalon du brun. Celui-ci ne cessait de crier des «Dean!» par milliers. Ce dernier releva les yeux vers le brun qui, lorsqu'il sentit que le blond hésitait, baissa ses pupilles dilatées par le plaisir à son tour et après avoir échanger un regard, le chasseur baissa les bas de son amant et fit face au sexe imposant et le prit en en bouche. Sentant ces deux parties de chair rosée se refermant autour de son membre pour entamer un va-et-vient sur tout son long, Castiel était au bord de l'extase. Il ne le disait pas mais Dean le sentait et surtout l'entendait à ses cris. Ces derniers croissaient et juste avant la libération finale, l'ancienne créature céleste fit lever son amant chasseur et prit possession de ses lèvres gonflées. Le brun glissa ses mains sur la taille de son désormais amant et prit en main son sexe en érection pour commencer à le masturber doucement puis accéléra le rythme en sentant le blond haleter pendant leurs baisers. Ce dernier recula alors et poussa l'ancien ange contre le mur. Il le retourna et enfonça son doigt dans l'anneau de chair qui se présentait à lui. Castiel gémit un peu puis plus fort quand un second doigt rejoignit son confrère pour entamer un va-et-vient. Un troisième recouvert d'un liquide visqueux suivit après que Dean sentit que son amant s'était habitué à son contact. Il retira alors ses doigts et enduit son sexe de salive avant de pénétrer l'intimité de son ange désormais humain. Celui-ci cria de douleur quand le membre du chasseur essayait de se frayer un passage dans l'étroitesse que Castiel lui offrait. La sensation fut aussi peu agréable pour son amant. Mais le plaisir vint peu après, l'obligeant à commencer des passages d'avant en arrière d'abord hésitant puis de plus en plus fort et profond. Dean sentit qu'il avait atteint un point sensible quand un cri plus aigu que les autres sortit de la gorge de Castiel. Le blond recommença alors plusieurs fois. Il sentit une vague de plaisir plus intense envahir ses veines. Et à en constater par les gémissements plus longs et aigus que produisait son amant, lui aussi n'allait pas tarder à atteindre l'apothéose causé par les plaisirs de la chair.

«Cas... Je... Je... Vais... Vais venir» l'informa Dean, entre deux gémissements.

Le chasseur se retira alors de l'ancien ange et le retourna pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Tandis que le blond titilla la bouche fermée du brun a l'aide de sa langue, il fit descendre sa main et masturba le sexe dur de l'ancien soldat céleste. Ce dernier fit de même. Ce contact électrisa Dean qui se sentait de plus en plus proche de l'orgasme final qui promettait d'être _divin_. Un cri grave et profond l'informa que Castiel s'était libéré sur le ventre de son chasseur, arrêtant ses caresses sur l'érection du blond. Ce dernier vint peu après, laissant des marques blanches sur le bas-ventre du brun. L'ancien ange posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant haletant, qui fermait les yeux, n'en revenant toujours pas de la puisant de l'orgasme qui venait de le frapper.

"-Dean?!" Appela une voix féminine qui arracha le chasseur de ses rêves.

Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec une jeune femme qui l'observait, l'air inquiète. Ledit Dean mit plusieurs secondes à se souvenir où il se trouvait et qui était sa charmante compagne. Elle s'appelait Melody et cela faisait bientôt un an qu'il partageait son lit avec elle.

"-Dean", répéta-t-elle," tu recommences, tu n'arrêtes pas de gémir ce prénom quand tu dors et pourtant tu me jures que tu n'as jamais connu quelqu'un appelé Castiel! Il faudrait consulter"

"-Mais non, bébé, ça n'en vaut pas la peine, ne t'en fais pas" répliqua le blond en embrassant la nuque de la femme, "rendors-toi!" finit-il en se recouchant.

Mais il ne pouvait le nier, au fond de lui, il sentait qu'il avait déjà connu un Castiel et que justement, ce dernier l'avait marqué. Chaque soir, depuis presque un an, Dean avait ce rêve, toujours le même avec toujours la même personne, toujours les mêmes dialogues, ect. Pourtant, ce soir, tout lui était paru plus précis. Un an plus tôt, il était arrivé, amnésique, devant la maison de June qui l'avait pris sous son aile et avec laquelle le chasseur avait noué des liens plutôt étroits mais il savait que jamais il ne pourrait retrouver la connexion qu'il avait semblé partagé avec ce Castiel dont il n'avait aucun souvenir en dehors de cette nuit où il s'était donné corps et âme à lui. "Enfin surtout corps..." pensa Dean, un sourire en coin. Même si il ne se souvenait en aucun cas de cet homme, il paraissait que son subconscient, lui, n'avait rien oublié ce qui provoquaient des crises de larmes plutôt violentes chez le Winchester qui ne comprenait plus vraiment son état. Il ferma alors les yeux, stoppant le flot de pensées négatives et de questions qui menaçait d'envahir son crâne et s'endormit peu après.

Castiel essuya ses yeux humides et jeta un dernier regard par la fenêtre. Voir Dean heureux était son objectif principal c'est pourquoi il avait effacé les souvenirs incluant le brun. Sauf celui de leur premier baiser. Il ne pouvait tirer un trait là-dessus, ça aurait été trop dur. L'ancien ange savait que le blond n'aurait jamais connu le bonheur en sa compagnie, c'était pourquoi le jour qui avait suivi leur nuit d'amour, le brun avait utilisé le peu de pouvoir qui lui restait pour nettoyer la mémoire de son amant et s'était ensuite enfui, des sanglots douloureux montant dans la gorge et la vision troublée par les larmes. Mais l'ancien être céleste avait toujours gardé un œil sur Dean, pour s'assurer qu'il fasse pas de bêtises. Et d'après ce que Castiel avait constaté, son chasseur se débrouillait très bien sans lui mais chaque nuit, il était réveillé par le rêve de leur nuit passée ensemble. Le blond ne devait sans doute ni comprendre avec qui il avait partagé son lit à ce moment là ni quand ça avait eu lieu. Toute cette mise en scène, pourtant nécessaire brisait le brun de plus en plus. Jamais Castiel n'avait connu une douleur pire que celle qui le transperçait quand Dean embrassait June. Des regrets remplissant son cœur à chacun de ces moments, des innombrables chuchotements du style "J'aurais dû être à sa place" et des litres de larmes était la définition la plus proche de l'état du brun quand il avait vu son amant. Ce soir n'était pas une exception. Castiel soupira, des larmes brillants de chaque côté de ses yeux et prit le couteau qu'il prenait chaque soir depuis un an et se dirigea vers le cerisier du jardin de la maisonnette du blond. L'ancien ange leva l'arme et l'enfonça dans l'arbre. 365 fissures recouvraient son tronc. Le brun leva les yeux vers le ciel sombre et laissa ses émotions prendre le dessus, des longues traces d'eau salées creusant déjà ses joues.

"-Sans souffrance, comment connaître la joie*?" murmura-t-il aux étoiles.

***Citation du livre "Nos étoiles contraires" de John Green qui est un livre superbe!**


End file.
